Beauty and The Junker
by psychotic-psyren
Summary: Mei and Junkrat are complete opposites. But maybe there is some truth to the saying, "Opposites attract." (Mei/Junkrat) (Will eventually include smut) [[Not sure if I will continue this? I'm more or less writing this for myself at this point because there is such a lack of fanfiction for this ship. Let me know what you all think.]]
1. Chapter 1

Mei swung her legs from the lumpy old bed that she had come accustomed to sleeping on. Her back and neck were stiff from the previous day's fight. Today she was going to take the longest, hottest bath in existence to try to make up for it. It was about 4 a.m. so the scientist assumed no one else would be up and the shared bathroom would be all hers. She grabbed her towel and other various feminine smelling shampoos and soaps before she pushed the door open to her small bunk room. Tiptoeing down the hall, she was careful not to wake the others sleeping soldiers. Mei crept into the decently sized bathroom and illuminated it. The room was normally smudged with blood, dust, and other various debris, but today it was actually clean. Shuffling her feet over to the bathroom she began to hum a familiar song softly to herself. Plugging it and turning on the tap, she added a minty smelling bubble bath. She let her towel and other bath products gently tumble to the floor.

Straightening her posture, she stood and pulled off the tattered nightgown that she had been wearing. Her body bare to the world, the warm, humid hair creating small water droplets that clung to her skin. Slowly and carefully she climbed into the white bathtub and lowered herself into the still expanding amount of bubbles. The hot water surrounding her and soothing the tightness in her muscles. Mei's hair was still up in a bun so she pulled the pin and allowed her luscious hair fall to her shoulders, the tips touching the water. The warmth comforted her and it slowly began to take her to a place of pure relaxation… That is, if the door hadn't opened just then.

"Aye, Frosty, ya' got any of that fancy gal soap that'll make me smell like a daisy, huh?" The Australian accent rang in Mei's ears like an annoying mothers voice. She visibly cringed at the sound of it.  
"Junkrat, I've been in here for less than 5 minutes. Can I get some peace? PLEASE!"

With that statement the Junker tilted his head like a confused puppy as he shut the door. He stood in the middle of the room and looked down at her. Mei's body was mostly covered by the thick bubble except for the tips of her shoulders and her head. _Wow… what a beaut'._ Junkrat slapped himself out of the temporary daze and began to speak, "You see lass, I would but Roady kicked me out of the room for smellin' so bad. He said I need my yearly bath," Junkrat laughed out loud at this, causing Mei to cringe again.

She shifted uncomfortably in the bathtub and sighed, gesturing over to the stand alone shower in the corner, "Then use that and scram." Junk followed her finger and nodded, "Aye, even though I'd much rather join you," He chuckled then hobbled over to the corner. Mei blushed slightly, the junker would have noticed had her face not already been flushed from the warmth of the bath. Mei couldn't help herself and peered out of the corner of her eye at the male's back. She slid lower into the water, the top of her head only visible now. His back was tanned and hairless, presumably because he had singed it off so many times it just stopped growing. Quickly without warning his trousers were completely off, mooning Mei. Her cheeks grew even redder and her fists tightly clenched beneath the water. Junk removed his prosthetics and with a surprising amount of grace, climbed into the shower.

Mei watched as the frosted glass became foggy. His silhouette moving with the grace of a well-adapted man with one arm and one leg. She began to wonder why seeing the junker in this light was making her so flustered. It'd been a while since she had been with someone in an intimate nature, yes, but this was Junkrat. Dirty, dusty, crude, and destructive. He was the polar opposite of Mei. And yet… she felt this strong pull towards him. Like her body craved the warmth of the Australian outback that he harbored deep within him.

The male began to hum an upbeat song to himself. The intensity growing as he tried to scrub all the grime and filth from his skin. The water that ran into the drain had turned a deep brown. His blonde hair lightened in color and began to stick to his face. Junkrat peered from the corner of his eye, out the misty glass and at the woman he knew was on the other side. All he could see was the dark brown mop of hair that sat upon her head. He wondered if she was watching him too. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he quickly finished and shut the water off. Standing for a moment as he dripped off, reaching his good hand out of the shower, he grabbed a grimy towel from the floor that someone had seemingly forgot and quickly dried off from within the shower. He felt around for his prosthetics and carefully put them back into their places. Finally stepping out of the shower, he stood there, peering at the back of Mei's head, covering his exposed self. He bent down and grabbed his dirty clothing and started to shuffle out of the room.

He was being too quiet, way too quiet. She could hear his shuffles but tried to keep her composure. _Don't turn Mei. Whatever you do, don't look at him._ She couldn't help herself, whether it was from pure curiosity or the fact that Junkrat being quiet for so long made her feel REALLY uncomfortable, she was unsure of. As she peered at the man, her eyebrows rose a bit. "Wow, Junkrat, I don't think I've ever actually seen you this clean before," she giggled.

Junkrat blushed deeply as he felt her eyes fall upon his newly cleaned body. He stammered, looking for a witty remark. His heart was racing though for some reason. The same way it would race when he was in the middle of combat, just him versus five other soldiers. His blood pumping through his veins at such a rapid speed, he thought his arteries might explode. But before that could happen though, he hobbled out of the bathroom without speaking a word. Moving his dripping body through the still quiet shared home, finding sanctuary in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Junkrat stood in his room, his chest heaving up and down. _The damn Frosty has me all hot and bothered? What the 'ell?_ He pulled on his boxers, followed by his tattered pants. He climbed back onto the top of the bunk bed he shared with Roadhog. The Aussie laid his head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling. His mind raced at how much this woman had affected him. His normal twitchy personality, his singing insides, had been cooled by this dame. He sat back up as he felt the furnace ignite within his body again. His normal Junkrat self was arising once again. He hopped off the bunk with a thud before hastily hobbling back to the bathroom. Rushing inside he didn't even notice that Mei was a bit preoccupied….

As soon as the rusty junker had left the room, Mei let out a sigh of relief. Being so close to him in such an intimate nature was making something swell inside her lower stomach. A feeling… something that could only be quenched by ecstasy. She waited a moment until she heard the quick shutting of his door down the hall before she began on herself. She'd done it time and time before, but this was different. The need for someone else to be with her right now was too much to handle. But she'd just have to deal with her own two hands. Her right slid down her body, down her submerged breast, past her squishy stomach, searched for the bead of hot skin. She could feel herself becoming hotter at just the thought of Jamison… _Jamison? Since when have I started referring to him as his ACTUAL name?_ Her free hand gripped upon her breast, squishing the flesh and tugging at her own nipple. A soft moan slipped through her lips before she could bite down in an attempt to quiet herself. In this moment of bliss, Mei didn't hear as Jamie flung himself off the bed, or the telltale sound of him limping down the hallway. When the door opened the only thing that had alerted her was the sudden rush of cold air that moved into the steamy bathroom. But it was all too late, Junkrat stood there, that same toothy grin plastered on his face. Mei moved her hands, the water making quick swooshing noises as she tried to cover herself. "J-j-Junkrat, don't you fucking knock?!" She yelled out in a hushed tone.

The bomb lover stood there, his arms crossed as he looked down upon the attractive Chinese woman. "Well, well, well. Looks like you were tryin' something other than just getting clean, aye love?" A slight chuckle escaped the junker's mouth as he watched Mei's face turn several different shades of red. Jamison moved towards her slowly as she slid deeper and deeper into the water. "Now, love, if you keep sinking how am I supposed to help what you started, huh?" He kneeled down beside the bathtub, getting comfortable. His hand played at the surface of the water, swirling a finger around in a circle causing the bubbles to cyclone.

Mei had never been so embarrassed. It felt like a mixture of wanting to throw up, drown herself, and to run as fast as she can back to the snowdrifts she had once known. As the male kneeled down beside her, his words caused a slight gasp to escape from her mouth. She looked up at his face, now clean and soft. She noticed for the first time that he had freckles. A feature that made Mei squeal a little bit on the inside. She watched him as he looked down at his hand playing at the water and Mei began to relax.

He plunged his hand into the warm liquid, lowering it until it hit flesh. More specifically, her thigh. He ran a couple fingers up and down the length, up and down, up and down before he gripped it. Not hard, but enough to warn her of what was to come. He felt her legs open slightly. This caused him to look up at her face. Her eyes had closed and her face relaxed. He slid his hand up towards her lady bits, slowly. Almost agonizingly slow. Mei moaned slightly, causing a warmth to grow within Jamie's own stomach. Reaching its target, he let his finger circle her clit, his middle finger teasing at her opening. Mei's hips rose up slowly, signaling that she wanted him to go further. She wanted him to touch her in such an intimate way.

This feeling was something she had missed. The intimacy of being with someone in such a close and vulnerable way. She loved it. This was with Jamison though. As he touched her, she slowly began to realize that she had these feelings for him within her for so long. It was something she had shoved into the deepest, darkest crevices of her mind and heart. The way he spoke, the passion he has for the things he loves, they were things that had attracted her from the beginning. Yeah, he was more about destroying while she was about rebuilding and rejuvenating the world around her, but it didn't matter. His warmth was something that melted her chilled heart.

His finger slowly pushing inside of her snapped her back from her thoughts and pushing her right back into the moment. She sighed and gripped the side of the tub. Adding another finger into her, he started pushing them in and out at a slow pace. It took everything in Mei's body not to scream for more and for him to move faster. Her breathing quickened causing her chest to heave up and down. This caused Jamison to want to grip and grope on her attractively sized breasts. But he stopped himself.

"Love, I can only do so much with my one hand ya'know? If you get on out of that tub there, I'll be able to do so much more," he flexed his prosthetic hand, "don't want old clunky to get all rusted now do we?" He felt bad asking for Mei to move out from the warmth of the tub. But her body was irresistible to him. And if it kept on going like this Jamison's pants were going to burst. He watched as the woman stood up in the tub. She covered herself, causing Jamie to chuckle a bit. He turned around and laid her towel out on the bathroom floor. "You're beautiful love, really." She blushed deeply as she stepped out of the tub. Jamie offered his hand for her to hold and she took it. Lowering herself onto the towel, she laid herself down. She covered her breasts and lower body as best he could, her hair spread out around her on the towel. A sight that made Jamison growl with primal need. "You're doin' things to me love. And it ain't right." He laid down next to her. His hand slowly pulling hers away from her breasts. His finger traced circles around her nipples. They slid down her still wet body, causing slight goosebumps to raise on her pale skin.

He raised himself into a sitting position so he could use both hands properly. His mechanical hand gripped at her breast softly, he knew the metal would probably freak her out for a second. His other hand finding its way back to the soft spots between her legs. He slid two fingers inside of her. Getting to experience just how wet and ready she was for the first time. He stood quickly. Unzipping his pants and letting them drop at his ankles. Exposing himself to her for the first time.

Jamison stood above her. He erect cock twitching with excitement. Mei couldn't take her eyes off of it, or him, for the longest time. She bit down on her lip so hard, she was unsure if she just caused herself to bleed a bit. She looked at his face. A grin splattered across it still. But this time it wasn't that maniacal grin, this time it was a grin of want, hunger and lust.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3. Here ya go. Next chapter should be better. This was kind of an in between I guess.

* * *

Mei laid there, her breath coming out in shallow heaves. She widened her legs and exposed herself further to the tall Aussie. This made Jamie moan slightly. He kneeled down in between her legs, before getting onto his knees. He lowered himself over her, his mouth coming closer and closer to her neck. The quiet woman could feel his hot breath burning against her skin. The breath getting caught in her throat and she writhed beneath him. "Ja-jamie, please," she whined into the crook of his neck.  
"Love, you're just too much," Jamie said as he bit down on her shoulder and slid his member deep within her. The mixture of pleasure and pain caused her to wince out. Her arms instinctively wrapping around his torso, her nails digging into his hot skin. He began to thrust deeper and harder into her with a fury that just kept building stronger and hotter.

Jamison kept nipping at Mei's shoulders, her neck, and her clavicle. He tried as hard as he could to stifle the grunts and moans that were emerging from his throat. He couldn't help it though. Mei was wrapped snuggly around his bulging member. Her warmth and liquids mixing into the most intoxicating feeling that he had ever felt. _Shit, am I falling for this broad?_ Jamie tried to remove the thought from his head. Pushing into her faster and harder than before. He gripped her shoulders and felt as his momentum wracked through her body and made her breasts jiggle in such a pleasing manner.

"Shit love, its comin'," Jamie removed himself from Mei and proceeded to release himself all over her stomach. He laughed wildly and breathlessly. He sighed before moving his face in between her legs. He wanted to make this as fast as possible. He couldn't go falling for someone. Not again, not after losing so many. He wasn't sure if he lost her, if the hurt would crack open the walls he had built up. This was just sex. A way to get off. Nothing more. Burying his mouth between her folds, her heard an unexpected moan leave her throat. He lapped at her hole, her juice smearing on his chin. He sucked and licked at her clit. As he felt her body began to clench and shake beneath his hurried hands he stood and left the room without a word.

Mei laid there, panting and naked. He had left her laying on the floor alone. The speed at which his warmth had left her body had shocked her. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face into the still damp hair and take in his scent. She wanted to pull him close and to run her fingers down his toned muscles. Without realizing it, she had started to cry. The searing hot tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. She sat up. Cleaning the remnants from her encounter with Junkrat off of her. She dressed quickly and drained the bathtub. She ran from the bathroom as fast as she could. Hoping not to have anyone catch her in this state. Shutting her rooms door behind her, for once she was glad she shared a room with Zarya. Who would've gotten up at 5 a.m. to go life weights outside as the sun rose.

Sliding down the back of the door she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly to herself. She wasn't exactly sure why she started crying. Perhaps it was the sudden change from pure bliss to loneliness. She had expected Junkrat to have been more tender, but at the same time, maybe she shouldn't have expected that. It was Junkrat obviously. He was crude and nasty. How could she expect him to have one soft spot in his body left for her?

* * *

It had been exactly a week since their encounter. Since then, Junkrat and Mei hadn't stepped foot in the same room. Granted Mei wasn't avoiding him; she wasn't really hoping to run into him either. Apparently the duo of Junkrat and Roadhog, had been in touch with someone who wanted to use their services. Mei had kind of secluded herself in her room, researching some new information she had been given. She only left the room use the bathroom and the occasional snack. Every time she left the room she felt sick to her stomach. Everyone in the shared barracks had noticed something wrong but they just attributed it to her hitting a snag in her research.

"Mei, I am sorry to intrude but I was simply wondering if everything was okay with you?" Zarya would ask every now and then. Trying to be nice but at the same time give the other woman some privacy. Mei would always answer with a smile and just say that her research was being difficult. "You ain't gotta lie to yourself, love," the phantom voice said from the doorway which had been left open. Mei heard his telltale walking and felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Zarya raised an eyebrow, "Oh Junkrat! Ugh. Ha… He's always saying how I'm so smart. He says my research is just too easy for me." She stammered out the totally unbelievable answer. She wasn't sure how that terrible answer got Zarya off her back but it did. Once the pink haired woman left the room. Mei made up her mind. She was going to leave her room, find Junkrat and punch him right in the face.

Leaving the room, she moving swiftly through the halls, a look of anger and hurt on her face. She didn't care who saw her. She slammed open the door and immediately the look of anger melted from her face. There laid Jamison. His body was bruised and bleeding. His skin looking extra singed.

"Jamie… oh no." She gasped out quietly. She shut the door behind her and moved over to his unmoving body slowly. Sitting on the bed beside him, extra careful not to disturb his body any, she looked down upon his bare skin. She felt worry, anger, and so many other emotions all at once. His skin was purpled from the bruises and a dark red from the dried blood. She moved her eyes from his torso to his face and peered at it with concern.

"Got rough a bit but me an' Roadhog survived. Don't worry your pretty little face," the junker said in a low voice. He raised a sore hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek with his hand. Jamison could feel her press against his palm, enjoying the moment. He involuntarily smiled at her. He missed the coolness of her skin and how she made his heart flutter slightly. Without warning though she rose suddenly and clenched her fists.

"Jamison Fawkes! What you did to me was the worse and I hate you for what you did," she whispered with force. She left the room quickly but returned with a small first aid kit. "I hate you but at the same time I… I can't stop thinking about you." The last words fell out of her mouth clumsily. She sat down and pulled a cotton ball out of the kit and started dabbing the wounds with alcohol. Jamison sat up slowly and placed a hand on her cheek again, this time opening his bloodshot eyes and staring into hers.

He leaned in slowly, only to stop a moment before their lips touched. His breath passing over her lips. His own dry and chapped. Bleached white from the sun and dehydration. Hers, plump and soft, smooth and smelling of mint. The moment they met, felt like the planets had aligned and that even if the world was crashing around the couple, they would be okay with it. All because for a moment the opposites were in sync and their heartbeats matched. Both beating with a sudden intensity that would make anyone's hearts race.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about how late this is. I've been having a hard time figuring out where this was going. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter shouldn't take as long to write up.**

 _Three Months Later_

The two had formed a relationship of sorts. Nights filled with intense passion and intimacy while the days were filled with battle and hurried research. No matter what happened though, the two would lay in a bunk at night, their limbs entwined, and enjoy each other's company. Mei would slowly drift off to sleep first, while Jamison would watch her relaxed face as she slept. After a short time, he too would fall asleep and everything became right in their worlds. Until one day it all cracked and shattered like some piece of delicate china.

During a night of shared conversation, they had begun to talk about education and the likes of their lives before Overwatch. Mei had been asked about how she had "gotten so darn smart" (as phrased by Junkrat). Mei went on to tell about how she had graduated from her schooling top of the class. She had received a full ride from one of her countries more prestigious schools. Her parents funded her through numerous internships and expeditions as well as funded a majority of her research if it wasn't already funded by some well-known company.

Hearing this sent Roadhog into a fit of laughter. Perking an eyebrow up Junkrat slapped his partners arm, "What's got you in a twist Roadie?" to this the large man quieted down after some time. "I just find it funny. Mei is a braniac while you Jamison, are a complete fool. If it doesn't have to do explosions you don't care to remember it."

Mei's gentle smile fell a bit. She watched the duo as the two of them laughed together. Reflecting on what Roadhog had just said. With that she stood suddenly and nodded, "I-I'm just gonna go to sleep. Early morning tomorrow!" As she darted for her room. She turned and locked the door. This was odd as she never locked the door until Junkrat was with her. She stood staring at the large wooden frame that stood in front of her. She knew within a moment that Junkrat's telltale thunk of his leg would be soon approaching.

"Well mates, I guess that's the missus saying its bedtime," Jamison finished his drink and started towards the room. After Zarya had caught Mei and him in a bed cuddling (then called the entire house to come look), they didn't really have to be hush hush about their relationship. Which pleased Jamison. He didn't want to admit it but he had started to fall for the older woman. Placing his hand on the door knob he turned it, but it didn't move.

 _The hell…?_

A knock came from the other side of the door, causing Mei to flinch a bit. "Snowflake… ya' locked the door." He knocked softer this time. A second passed before the knocked again this time with a little more force, not wanting to make a scene Mei quickly opened the door and pulled the junker inside. "Jamison we have to talk." She said in a low, monotone voice.

Jamie's face went from confused to even more confused as he stumbled into the room. Standing in front of Mei, his hands in his pockets. "Mei… what's wrong with ya'?" The female peered down at her clasped hands, not wanting to make eye contact with her lover. "Jamison Fawkes. Do you ever feel like… maybe perhaps we…" She looked up at his tender face. The face she had come to love over the last three months or so. His eyes that reflected back her now trembling body. She felt a knot begin to form in her stomach. A lone tear ran down her face and her head began to spin.

"Snowflake, is everything ok? Bad news or… did someone die?" He stepped forward a hand outstretched towards her. Instead of taking it though, Mei stepped back, avoiding him like a sickness. His mouth dropped along with his hand. "Please just tell me what's gotten to ya'. I don't like seeing you be like this." Her hands went up to her cheeks as she began to cry more.

"Jamison. I don't think we are right for each other. I think we should see other people." The words came out like a soft chime that would hear on a breezy day, delicate and fragile. As soon as they passed by Jamison's ears, his heart sank to the very pit of his being. His hands clenched as he went through all the memories he had with Mei. So many good, positive ones. He couldn't place where something had gone wrong. Had he said something? Broken a valuable? Blown up the wrong person? His head sped, trying to file through the catalog. Almost coming up with nothing until… tonight. His eyebrows shot upwards and he looked her dead in the face.

"I'm too stupid for you." His words contrasted Mei's. His tore through the silence like a tank exploding. Shrapnel whizzing through the air as it collided with metal siding. Mei cringed but shook her head so violently that her glasses almost came off. "I… I just… I don't know Jamison." She crouched down to the floor, hugging her knees. Normally Jamie would've moved towards her to comfort her. But this time he stood still. He tried to think of something to say but no words formed in his mind. His mouth stayed shut, his eyes darkened as he peered down at the woman. Five minutes ago he would've told you that he loved Mei with every fiber of his singed heart. Now, at this moment, he wasn't sure how he felt. He still cared for Mei, but his chest felt like it was collapsing.

The junker opened his mouth to say one last thing. "Well, you won't have to deal with my stupidity anymore." He turned and left the room. Shutting the door with a bang that shook the entire house. He stood for a moment before bellowing, "Roadhog! We're movin' out. NOW!" He stomped out the door and into the darkness of the night. His last friend by his side, his face hardened and lacking his signature smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. We'll see i guess. I'm just not sure where to go after this. Enjoy though. I liked this chapter.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was over. Junkrat and Roadhog left Overwatch. Jamison was out of her life and she was out of his. The man that she had grown to love. The moments of him just listening to her rant about research or when he would teach her how to make explosives. He had kept some of the shrapnel from the first pipe bomb they had made together (even though it made Mei feel terrible inside, she had wanted to do it for the sake of Jamison). Even though he was rough and dirty on the outside, inside was a completely other story. He was caring to those he had let in. He was inventive and was always giving her small trinkets that were oddly intricate. This was something Mei had missed, the little tokens that showed that he had cared for her and that she was loved.

She took a few weeks in the Arctic to cheer herself up. Even this though, couldn't pull the regret from her heart. It clenched onto it like a string tied too tight. It was a constant reminder that she had messed up and hurt someone that she had cared for very much. After a month of nothing but snow and ice, she decided now was the time to reinsert herself back into society.

As she walked into the shared Overwatch home, she was welcomed warmly. Hugs all around and plenty of catching up happened. As soon as Zarya heard Mei's voice, she rushed into the kitchen to prepare what was probably a 12 course meal. Before she could even get her coat off, Tracer was trying to catch her up on all the latest gossip, who was stationed where, what fights had broken out. Mei could only smile. She felt as if she were home again. All these people around her were enjoying her company and were so happy that she had returned.

That night they all sat around the meal that Zarya had been preparing. Everyone laughing and sharing stories, filling their bellies. Mei sat, smiling as she looked around the table at all her friends. It made her heart swell with happiness… Well, until that string tied too tight came back. It was as if something was missing from the table. The hearty laughter of the bigger man and the maniacal laughter of the smaller Australian. Mei's smile fell just a slight bit and she looked down at her food. She wondered if they were okay, wondering if Jamison ever thought of her.

Junkrat stood up from behind the rock. His body was black with soot that hadn't been washed off in weeks. Roadhog behind him was concealed by brush. "Alright mate. One last explosion before we head in for the night," the scrawny junker said, his partner grunting in acknowledgement. He pressed the button on the device in his hand, sending the last building in the rubbled city to explode with a force and come crashing down. Junkrat laughed out loud before turning around and heading back to the duo's current hideout. This was city number 5 in the last month, they were currently somewhere in Asia. Junkrat's and Roadhog's face was plastered all over the media and yet they somehow managed to slip out of the authorities grasp each time. As they walked into the small wooden shack.

Junkrat threw himself into the beat up recliner and kicked off his boot. "Aye Roadie, that was excellent work out there huh?" Junkrat said as he put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. His partner just grunted and moved to the window to be on lookout. It was about 6 a.m. so they would have to wait until the following night to move out of the country and escape what little of the police force still existed. Above them, from the ceiling came a thump, causing both the junkers to look up in bewilderment.

A sudden crash, dust flying everywhere, and a sudden coldness. Junkrat's muscles wouldn't obey him. His arms stuck, and his body immobile. He moved his eyes to his right to see that his partner had been frozen in a similar way. There was only one person who could've been capable of this. He searched the cloudy room but didn't have to search very far. 3 feet in front of him he saw the bundled up woman, staring at him. Her eyes were intense and yet sad. If Jamison's face could move, he would've scowled at her, shown her just how pissed off he was at her. It was because of her that he had been blowing up these cities. He needed the constant smell of gun powder and the bang of the explosion to keep his heart from completely splitting in two. She moved forward, placing a gloved hand on the ice nearest his face, "Jamison, what have you done?" she asked. She couldn't notice since her heart and mind were running over 100 miles an hour, but she had begun to cry. She looked into his face as the coldness had started to make him pass out. His eyes began to waver but they never lost the pure hatred they held for her. As the Aussie slowly faded into black he swore he saw Mei mouth the words "I love you," but he'd never know for sure.

Waking with a sudden jolt, Jamison eyes took a moment to adjust to the buzzing lights that hung above him. His arms were tied down along with his feet, his abdomen even had a couple of straps across it. He looked around his makeshift cell and realized that he was inside the basement of the shared Overwatch home. It was cold and dreary. He began to scream out, pissed beyond anything.

"Fuckin' Overwatch needs to mind their own business!" he grumbled and complained while trying to thrash out of his bindings. He tried to gnaw at them but to no avail. He lay motionless for a long while before Zarya came down stairs. She raised a fist in the air before plunging it down into Junkrat's abdomen, sending waves of pain through him. "You're a stupid rat." And with that she left. Mei toddled down the stairs in her fur lined boots, standing about 10 feet away from the junker as he stared up at the ceiling. Junkrat was trying to regain his breath, well that and he didn't want to look at Mei.

"The 'ell do you want?" the junker asked in a cold tone. The woman took a deep breath and walked closer to Jamison. She placed a chilly hand on his bare stomach and sighed. Jamie couldn't help it but his stomach began to flutter. Her cold flesh cut through his searing rage like the sharpest of knives.

"I'm the biggest fool to have ever lived Jamison Fawkes. I don't ever expect you to forgive me. All I ask you is to stop ruining your life though," she looked at his face with pleading eyes. She was sobbing.

Look at what you did mate. Her eyes are basically swimmin' now because you had to be a jackarse and destroy so many damn cities.

"Jamie. I'm insecure in so many ways. Be-before, I didn't mean that you were too stupid for me. I thought you'd get bored with me. I thought you'd get bored of all the science talk. I thought you'd eventually find out that we didn't have enough in common and you'd get tired of me," she let the words fall out of her mouth clumsily. The junker just continued to stare up at the ceiling for a minute, letting the silence settle. The only audible thing in the room was the soft whimpers coming from Mei and the suddenly rapid beating of Jamison's own heart.

"You're really not as smart as you seem if you believed all of that," he said in a low gruff voice, "You 'ave a passion for science, its similar to the passion I have for explosions." He grinned and looked over at Mei. "You're fuckin' adorable when you go into your rants about climate change. I never stopped carin' for ya'. I still feel the same way about ya' that I did before," he tugged on the restraints and groaned. Mei pulled out a small device and pressed the red button installed on it. The bindings all made a clicking noise and unlocked. Jamison looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow before slowly sitting up. He walked over to her slowly before grabbing onto her waist and pulling her close to him. "Mei, I fuckin' love you."


End file.
